Waited Along Time, Here's More Outtakes
by DarkPaladin
Summary: Took a LONG time, but here's another one. Sorry, this one has only four, but there LONG. Rated R for sexual situations. R&R plz


Sorry, been a few months since I made another. And to ppl who read my stories, can 

you make suggestions. Just one suggestion might strike some ideas and I'll be able to 

make more of these in a faster rate. (I've been in a rutt for far too long...)

Waited Along Time? Here's More Outakes! *finally*

By: DarkPaladin

|| Scene 43: Peeping Toms ||

(Scene Takes place in Duke's Trailor, where Duke, Duran, and Sarah are 

sitting down and watching TV. Or, at least, I think they're watching TV)

Duke- "Oh, yeah, lather it up, baby. C'mon, lather it up."

Sarah- "There you go, sweety. Oh yeah...that looks like it needs 

cleaning too. (some drool pops out of mouth and she shudders) There 

you go, baby. There you go..."

Duran- "(With tears streaming down his face the anime way!) I-I c-c-

can't believe you are doing this, my love! I never thought you would be 

watching something so...perverted... But I will be just, as long as I can 

be in your life, I will die a happy human..."

Sarah- "(Gets out of her trance) Shut up, you little dick-weed...(looks 

back at TV) Yesss...Right there..."

(Just then, the trailor door opens to reveal Tassadar)

Tassadar- "Hey Duke, the aerobics class that you keep going to watch is 

wondering where you...eh?"

(Tassadar inspects the TV, only to find that the show there watching 

happens to be some video of the women's shower room. Tassadars gasps 

as he sees...Infested Kerrigan on screen)

Tassadar- "(In a fit of shivers) U-u-u-uhhhmmmm...Sarah?"

Sarah- "Hmm?"

Tassadar- "W-w-why are you w-w-watching you own sister bath?"

Duke- "(looking up) Oh, Tassadar! Sorry, I didn't see you there. We're just watching a new video that Sarah made!!"

Tassadar- "W-w-What!?!?! Sarah!! You're watching your own sister!! Wouldn't that be incest!?!"

Sarah- "You moron!! I'm watching the girls behind her!!"

(Tassadar looks back at the screen, and sure enough, there are other girls bathing as well.)

Tassadar- "Oh, okay." (Is about to leave, until he looks back at the screen) "Oh, Sophia's in there as well!!"

(Tassadar sits down beside Sarah and watches the screen intently)

Tassadar- O.o "Wow, I didn't know they could do that..."

(Unless you haven't read my other stories

Duran thinks: Samir Duran + Sarah Kerrigan = Love Eternal

Sarah thinks: Sarah + Medic = Fun, Duran 

I hope you undestand now ^_^ )

|| Scene 44: Family Ties ||

(Scene takes place after work. Sarah Kerrigan is walking along one of 

the corridors, looking around to make sure Duran doesn't try to attack, or 

'love' her again. She sighed in relief when she made it to the elevator. 

Surprisingly, when she pressed the button, it opened automatically. Not 

suprisingly, there stood Duran, smiling sickeningly sweetly at her)

Duran- "Oh, my lo..."

(Before he could even lean for her, he was pushed out of the elevator by another girl. Sarah smiled as she walked into the elevator, which closed before Duran could get up.)

Sarah- (still smiling) "Thanks..."

Other girl- "No problem..."

(Sarah turns to the girl, taking notice of certain features. The other girl had her hair cut to the point where she was almost bald, having the resemblence of 'Sinead O'Connor,' (almost) with the exception that this girl was built, and though her chest was small, looked quite inviting.)

Other girl- (noticing Sarah staring) "What? Is there something on 

my..."

Sarah- "I'm sorry, you look quite good, it's just that you look a bit like somebody I know..."

Other girl- "If you say 'Sinead O' Conner,' it's okay, me and my sister get that a lot." (she pauses) "Of coarse, if you're referring to my brother..."

Sarah- "Brother?"

Other girl- "Yeah, Jim Raynor's my brother. I'm Ashley..."

Sarah- "I'm Sarah Kerrigan, I didn't know that Jimmy had sisters..."

Ashley- "No problem, He probably doesn't talk much about the family. Our parents haven't been the greatest, and me and Tania (my sister) have a specific reference."

Sarah- "?"

Ashley- "Sorry to disgust you, but you could say I'm open to my sexual 

preferences."

Sarah- "You like other women too, eh?"

Ashley- "That's corre...Wait, you like that too?"

Sarah- "You could say that..."

(The two blind once, then looked at the door of the elevator)

Ashley- "Well, that's strange..."

Sarah- "You can say that again..."

(The two hum for awhile, that is until the elevator stops abruptly. The 

lights dim and the emergency light comes on.)

Sarah- "Crap, the elevator's stuck again..."

Ashley- "Damn, and I so wanted to surprise Raynor..."

(Sarah, using the emergency phone, calls for help, only to find that it would take an hour or two before they both get out. They wait for awhile, not hearing any other form of person...)

Sarah- "I'm bored..."

Ashley- "Me too..."

Sarah- "What do you think we should do?"

Ashley- "I got one idea..."

(Scene changes to the bottom floor, an hour and a half later. Inf. Kerrigan and Raynor, wait and watch for the elevator to open, so they can make sure that Sarah is all right)

Raynor- "Do you think her screaming like that was from fright?"

Inf. Kerrigan- "No, she screams differently when she's frightened, there seems to be something else going on..."

(Suddenly, they hear the elevator moving again. The door opens to reveal Sarah and Ashley. Sarah's clothes are disleveled and she's red in the face. Ashley has a great-big smile. Raynor's face turns completely white when he sees Ashley)

Sarah- "-pant--pant- Hey sis, Raynor!"

Ashley- "Hey Jimmy!! Long time no see!!"

Raynor- "W-what are y-you doing here!?"

Ashley- "Came by here to say Hi, but found this (holds Sarah closer) 

nice piece of work on the elevator. (to Inf. Kerri.) I tell you what, your 

sister is definetly a screamer...)

(Inf. Kerrigan blushes as the other two leave. Raynor's still fridged and 

pale.)

Sarah- (as they're walking away) "When we get to my trailer, it will be 

my turn to do that!!"

Ashley- "All right, baby!!"

Inf. Kerrigan- (when the other two disappear) "You never told me you 

had a sister..."

Raynor- (his senses finally kicking in) "WHAT THE HELL IS ASH 

DOING HERE!?! And in Tania's Clothes!!!"

Inf. Kerrigan- "Ash!?"

Raynor- "Yeah! I knew he liked Sarah Kerrigan, but go to the length's 

of using my lil'sister's clothes to get her!!"

Inf. Kerrigan- "Eeeeewww!! Maybe we should go tell Sarah..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

Raynor- -_- "Too late..."

(Sorry if Ashley...-er- Ash got it on with Sarah so quickly, I just couldn't 

come up with anything to make it last longer...)

|| Scene 45: Tobi's Cooking show!! ||

(Scene takes place on an entirely different set. Raynor is walking 

alongside Tobi (my character) who is smiling lightly at him as she walks 

over to her trailor)

Tobi- "I can't believe it! The producers managed to call up a few 

people, and I managed to get my own cooking show!!"

Raynor- "I just couldn't believe that the producers took one look at your 

cooking and -bam!- sent you right over here..." (sees Tobi glaring at 

him) "...Don't get me wrong, you're a great cook, it's just that I'm kinda 

worried about those cookies you make..."

Tobi- "I know. It's kind of weird that even though we showed the 

incident with the cookies, they didn't even flinch. I swear, though, it's 

almost as if they were doing nothing but staring at my body..."

Raynor- (raising an eyebrow) "You can't be serious, most of those guys are all about 50 or older, you're 12!! Unless all of them have really sick minds, I doubt they were trying to do anything like that..."

Tobi- (shrugs) "If you say so. Now I got to get dressed for my show, the first episode starts today."

Raynor- (smiles) "Okay, good luck!!" (pats her on the back) 

(She leaves him alone, so he wanders around until he reaches the set. 

The set looks like those other cooking shows, complete with every 

kitchen utensil known to man. He shakes off that unnerving feeling of 

something being wrong, that is until he sees a woman walk past him, 

wearing next to nothing. She walks up to what appeared to be the 

Director of this set)

Woman- "Okay, so you want me to feel her up every time she starts to 

explain things?"

Director- "Yeah, and when she's put everything in the oven, then you 

have to strip her and yourself, and...you know the rest..."

Raynor- O.O "What kind of cooking show has stuff like that?"

(Hears cheering and whistling as the woman walks out on stage, 

curiously, Raynor takes a look to see who's doing that.)

(There, on the bleachers, were people like Edmund Duke, Carrot from 

'Sorcerer Hunters,' a few Preachers that were convicted of abuse, Bill 

Clinton, some guy in a trenchcoat and hat, Male Maze from 'Maze,' and 

so on. Raynor sweatdropped as he scanned the bleachers, but then 

wondered who the hell was the guy in the trenchcoat? He looked a bit 

bigger than most of the other guys. Even more curious, he stepped into the 

bleachers and tapped the guy in the trenchcoat on the shoulder.)

Trenchcoat guy- "Huh? What? Has the show started? Whoa, what a babe!!) (ß looking at the woman on stage)

Raynor- "Tassadar?!"

Tassadar- "Raynor? What the hell are you doing here?"

Raynor- "The important question is, what the hell are you doing here?"

Tassadar- "Sophia was needed on another set, she told me to stay here, 

that I might enjoy the scenery..."

Raynor- "Do you know what this place is for?"

Tassadar- "Yeah, it's a new cooking show. Rumors say though that it's 

being shown on that new porn channel..."

Raynor- O.O "Oh crap..." (to Tassadar) "...Listen here, you need to 

come back stage with me..."

Tassadar- "Why?"

Raynor- "Just come on! I need to show you something..."

Tassadar- -sigh- "Fine, but this better be good, I'm gonna miss the 

beginning of this show..."

(Raynor and Tassadar step out of the bleachers and behind the set)

Tassadar- (as they are walking towards Tobi's trailor) "So what's up? Is 

there a problem?"

Raynor- "Definetly...So you don't know who's staring in this..."

Tassadar- "Nope, I hope she's cute..."

Raynor- "Well, she is cute, but it obvious that they got Tobi to star in the 

show..."

Tassadar- "Huh…Yeah right, who would be that perverted to take a 12 

year old in a show like this?"

Raynor- "Well, you have Edmund Duke there..."

Tassadar- "Well, he's demented anyways..."

Raynor- "Oh yeah? Well, there's Carrot and Maze, who are probably the 

most girl-crazed pair in the entire bunch...plus you have Preachers who 

were convicted of pedophilia, and Bill Clinton..."

Tassadar- "Still, they could be here for a grown woman...especially 

Clinton...he ain't no pedophile...so it might not be true..." *boy, am I 

sounding pathetic, or what?*

Raynor- *definitely* "Just come over here, I'll show you..."

(They reach the trailor just as Tobi steps out)

Tobi- (blushing) "Somehow, I don't think that anyone is suppose to 

cook in attire like this..."

(Tobi steps out of the shadow and into the light, wearing an apron that 

only goes as low as mid-thigh, a skimpy black thong, and nothing else. 

Both Raynor and Tassadar blush)

Tassadar- "Okay, so you were right...so...do you want me to kill the 

producers?"

Raynor- "Nah, just leaving here is punishment enough..."

Tassadar- "Okay...So let's go before anybody sees us..."

Tobi- "Hey! What about me?" (points to the attire)

Raynor- "I'll get you're clothes. Tassadar, mind if she borrows your 

trenchcoat?"

Tassadar- "No prob." (wraps the trenchcoat around Tobi) "Are you sure 

that we shouldn't do anything about this?"

Raynor- "Nah. Once Tobi tells this to all the girls at Starcraft, those producers 

won't stand a chance." : )

|| Scene 46: Alexi's Rampage...||

(Raynor's walking down the hall, looking fairly bored. The Starcraft 

group has been doing the 'Last Fight' for Brood War, so he wasn't really 

needed for awhile. Just as he's about to turn a corner, Ted, the Zergling, 

jumps into Raynor's arms and screams in his face.)

Raynor- "(holds one of his ears) What's your problem, Ted?"

Ted- "(still screaming) HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!"

Raynor- "Huh!?"

(Looks over the Zergling to see Alexi running at them, his mouth turned 

up in a wicked smile and his eyes were popping out as hearts)

Alexi- "Ted, come back here, I haven't finished 'petting you' yet!! 

Raynor!! It's good to see you too! How about we both go back to my 

trailor!!"

Raynor- O.O (screams and runs with Ted in his arms, away from Alexi)

Alexi- "What are you doing!? Come back here!!"

(Raynor turns a corner and enters another room, which happens to be the set 

of the 'Last Fight' of Brood War. 

At this time, before Raynor ran in with Ted in his arms, the Terrans and 

Protoss where screaming battle cries as they jumped into the battle with 

the Zerg. However, the battle didn't last long, because before any blood 

could be spilt, all of them heard a scream. All Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg 

stopped what they were doing and turned to where the scream came 

from. There they found Raynor and Ted, running towards them. With 

incredible speed, Raynor blew past the first wave of Terran, Zerg, and 

Protoss actors. The three groups all sweatdropped, but when they turned 

to see what was chasing Raynor and Ted, they screamed all together and 

ran in different directions as Alexi ran past them)

Director- "Cut! CUT!! What the hell's going on, what would make everyone 

run around in havo..."

(Director sees Alexi chasing after Raynor and Ted, who are still 

screaming)

Director- "Oh."

(As Raynor kept going, the two ran past Tobi, who turned around and 

started to run with them, with a cheerful smile on her face, wearing a 

long apron, and carrying a box in her hands.)

Tobi- "And how are you two doing?"

Ted- "Great, fine, peachy...JUST GET US AWAY FROM THAT 

CREATURE!!" (Points to Alexi)

Tobi- "(looks behind her) Oh, I'm sorry for you two..."

Raynor- "You should. -pant- He and Dugalle are so bad, -pant- that 

even some of the horniest homosexuals -pant- run away screaming from 

them!!"

Tobi- "I REALLY feel sorry for you two." (Holds up the box) "You want 

some cookies?"

Raynor- "I dunno, are those the same cookies from last time?"

Tobi- "No..." (takes out another cookie from her apron pocket) "But here's 

one from last time!!"

Raynor- "GOOD!!" (Grabs cookie and stuffs it into his mouth. Then, as if by a 

miracle, starts to run faster)

Alexi- "Hey, come back!!"

Ted- "(looks over Raynors shoulder) Good, we lost him!"

Raynor- "(hazzy voice) Whoa...I'm like...one with the 

Universe...man..."

Ted- "Oh no..."

(The two keep running, entering the Protoss base. There, (for some odd 

reason) Fenix is standing there, watching others ran past him.)

Fenix- "(looking at Raynor and Ted) What the hell is going on?"

Ted- "(looking behind him) H-he's coming!! Fenix, shoot him!! Hurry 

up now or we're all going to bite the dust!!!"

Raynor- "I'm...one...with...the...Universe..."

Fenix- (happy since he gets to use his guns) "All right!!" (takes out 

massive machine gun like equipment and aims it at Alexi) "TAKE THIS 

YOU SON OF A..." (finally realizes it's Alexi, then turns to run into a 

Nexus, screaming all the way)

Ted- "My God, he even scares Fenix!!"

(Run past the Protoss base, then both hang a right and run into the Zerg 

base. The people that are controlling the sunken and spore colonies from 

inside them scream and jump out of them and run in different directions)

(Raynor (still holding Ted) runs right up to Infested Kerrigan)

Raynor- (the drugs now wearing off) "Help!! Kerrigan!! We need an 

Overlord!!"

Inf. Kerrigan- "Why? What's the..." (sees Alexi) "Oh..."

(Inf. Kerrigan jumps at one of the Overlords that happens to be passing 

by and drags it down towards them. All three of them hop on and the 

Overlord drives away, suprisingly faster than normal)

Ted- "Boy, look at this sucker go..."

(The Overlord keeps flying ahead, with Alexi on its tail with a Terran 

Dropship.)

Ted- O.o "Ummm...When did he get that dropship?"

(Nobody answers)

Ted- "What's the problem?"

(Inf. Kerrigan points ahead of them, finding that they're headed for 

Dugalle's base)

Ted- "Oh shit…"

(One of the Missile Turrets starts to fire at them)

Raynor- "Oh shit is right!!"

(The Overlord takes a nosedive and crash lands in the middle of 

Dugalle's Base. All the Terrans raise their eyebrows at the three 

characters that are sprawled out on the floor beside the Overlord)

Inf. Kerrigan- "Remind me never to do that again..."

Raynor- "Remind me never to get caught with any situation that includes 

Dugalle or Alexi"

Ted- (shaky) "Speaking of Alexi..."

(The three turn around to see Alexi, standing there, in his school girl 

uniform. All three scream.)

Inf. Kerrigan- (stops screaming) "Wait a minute, what am I screaming 

for? He's not after my butt!!"

(Alexi smiles as he leans in close to Raynor and Ted, grabbing a hold of 

them and keeping them in a nice, big, bear hug. The two are turning blue 

in the face)

Alexi- "Now that I have you, I just need you to take you to my trailor!!"

Raynor and Ted- (looks at each other) "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

Dugalle- (Walking out) "What's all the racket?"

(Raynor and Ted turn white)

Dugalle- (looks at Alexi, then starts to weep) "Oh, the horror!! My 

beloved, going out with other men, without my permission!! (weeps 

some more)

(Alexi, by some odd miracle, drops the two men and dashes over to 

Dugalle's side and huggles him)

Alexi- "I didn't mean it, my love!! I won't ever to it again!! Now come, 

let's go back to the trailor!!"

Inf. Kerrigan- "Y'know, I would say that is cute, but that *is* Dugalle and Alexi..."

Raynor- (turning green) "I...t-think we better get out of here before they take their 

sights back on us again..."

(Ted, also turning green, nods furiously and they all run away from the duo...)

(I apologize for this ending. I could not think of a proper ending for this!!)

In my own words, I would like to ask somebody, ANYBODY, to write a 

decent and god-honest Sarah/Jimmy Fic. It doesn't matter if the fic is 

before Sarah was infested or after, when or if Raynor helps her come 

back from the Zerg. I ask this because I have only seen a few of these 

fics rolling around, and it's driving me crazy to know that I am one of a 

few that will keep the Sarah/Jimmy pairing alive. (even though, in my 

fic, Infested and Sarah Kerrigan are two different ppl, but bear with me, 

Sarah doesn't even come close to the original, My Infested Kerrigan 

sounds more like Sarah than Sarah does!) I am glad that these few ppl 

do write bits a pieces of Sarah relationship with Jimmy. 'Trapped Mind' 

for instance, which has Sarah (in Infested Kerrigan's mind) crying for the 

things her body has done, and for the loss of Jimmy. Many other hint on 

the idea of Sarah/Jimmy, but none truly focus on them. 

So, I'm making a challenge. WRITE A STORY ABOUT 

SARAH/RAYNOR. It does not necessarily have to be NC-17 (though a 

lot of ppl would like that) I know that if people can make a Jimmy/Fenix 

story, they sure can make a Sarah/Jimmy story...


End file.
